


On The Fifth Day

by Littlenerdyemo



Series: Fifth Day 'vers [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale and Crowley are Castiel's parents, Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Falling Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlenerdyemo/pseuds/Littlenerdyemo
Summary: Alternate title: On the matter of fledglings (and how Aziraphale came into the possession of one)Aziraphale is tasked with caring for a fledgling. Castiel, they call him. The angel of Thursday.
Relationships: Aziraphale (Good Omens) & Castiel (Supernatural), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Castiel (Supernatural) & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Fifth Day 'vers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918189
Comments: 10
Kudos: 237
Collections: Clever Crossovers & Fantastic Fusions, Good Omens, Supernatural





	On The Fifth Day

**Author's Note:**

> There are not NEARLY enough Zira and Crowley are Cas' parents fics in this world, so I took matters into my own hands.
> 
> Castiel belongs to Supernatural and it's many writers, Aziraphale and Crowley belong to Good Omens and Neil Gaiman.  
> \- Crowley is referred to using they\them pronouns in this fic due to the fact that it is settled in no clear point in time, so they have no set gender. The tag is m\m only because during the majority of the show Crowley uses male pronouns and that's what Ineffable Husbands is usually tagged as.  
> \- I mixed Supernatural and Good Omens lore in this fic, so if you don't recognize something, just assume it's from the other show.  
> Lastly: I do NOT allow my fanfics to be reposted to apps such as Pocket fanfic library. I do not consent for my works to be hosted on a third party app that gains revenue from my works.

It’s the fifth day of the week, already a little late to be making new angels. (Aziraphale himself has been there since the second. Crowley fell on the third, though the concept of time hasn’t really been settled yet, so how long it had actually taken, from the moment God made up the concept of angels to the moment Castiel was born is as good as anyone’s guess). God is just creating angels left and right at this point. 

( _"There is a war coming",_ they say. _"He needs numbers, not people."_ They’re not sure how they know what people are.)

Castiel is the first to be created on that first Thursday, and that is why they name him after it. (Thursdays are a concept that has been around since the beginning of Creation.) 

He is young, undeveloped. ( _God needs numbers. not people._ ) Aziraphale had sprung into existence with everything that there was to know - at that point in time - already in his head; Castiel is brought into the world only knowing three things: he is an angel of The Lord. The Lord is his father. One day, Castiel will raise the righteous man out of perdition. (Castiel doesn’t yet know what a man is.)

Aziraphale is tasked with caring for him. _“You have that sword”,_ they say. _“The flaming hot one, right? Michael will need him to know how to use it.”_

Aziraphale has never felt particularly fit for raising fledglings (for raising anything, really. His job is to guard, and sometimes to destroy. Not to care.) but he does his best with what he is given.

When the Serpent of Eden finds him, he is balancing a fledgling in the hand that used to hold a sword. (Eve is about to have her own fledgling - _wait, that’s not right, a baby, it’s called a baby for humans, what a fascinating word_ \- and Aziraphale knows that without a weapon, she and her baby will stand no chance against the wilderness of God's creation). 

The serpent then does something very unexpected; they grin.

Crawley is completely enamored with the fledgling, so much so that a wave of love so strong it nearly knocks Aziraphale off his feet floods the air around them.

Aziraphale hadn’t known the fallen could feel anything but hatred.

When the flood arrives, Castiel doesn't cry. The atoms shake around him, in patterns that could have been sobs had he been human. Crawley is there, too, and they are shocked beyond their core. "Not the kids. You can't kill kids." (He has always liked fledglings. _A wave of love so strong it nearly knocked Aziraphale off his feet when he'd seen Castiel_.) 

Aziraphale holds Castiel's hand, telling him it's for the greater good. (Castiel has always been good at seeing the bigger picture.) 

_(The words are not directed at Castiel.)_

They meet again in Nazereth. Then in Rome. After a while, their meetings start being deliberate.

Despite their differences, Crawley (who is going by Crowley more often these days), seems to truly like being around the fledgling; and while Aziraphale is supposed to be hard at work thwarting their viles, he is also supposed to be preparing Castiel for the day he raises the righteous man out of hell, flaming sword and all. (Sans flaming sword, that is.) So really, giving him as much experience with demons is the right thing to do; Aziraphale is _helping_ him.

(Sometimes, Castiel seeks out Crowley instead of Aziraphale for advice. Aziraphale tries not to let that get to him.)

(Curiously, Aziraphale neglects to mention that part of Castiel's upbringing to his superiors. _They find out anyway._ )

Castiel is now well over three thousand years old. Older than Aziraphale was when he was tasked with caring for him. Well, probably. (Time is a concept now, of course, but it's hard to force something that is now on something that existed before it was. Kind of like trying to calculate advanced theoretical physics formulas on your fingers.) 

He leads an earth adjacent garrison, just a few ranks down from Anael, and he comes down every few years for a drink and the latest human pastries, as well as catching up with Aziraphale’s thwarting shenanigans. (Aziraphale starts lying to him. The agreement has been a thing for about two hundred years at this point.)

(Castiel is as much of a proper angel as Crowley and Aziraphale aren’t. He wouldn’t understand the intricacies. He is already starting to question why a demon played such a big part in his younger years.)

(C _rowley doesn’t cry, they can't. But when Aziraphale tells them that Castiel hadn't wanted to see them when Aziraphale had politely suggested it, the atoms around them shake in a rhythm_.)

Crowley had always teased Aziraphale about his similarities to the kid; about how Castiel had placed so much importance on what his dear heavenly host would say, his desperation for keeping up appearances. ("Overcompensating much?" Crowley had said with a grin, but Aziraphale thought to himself that really, the two of them couldn't be more different.)

And then Castiel fell.

He hasn’t spoken to Aziraphale and Crowley in years, at this point. They don’t know much about what happened, just that Castiel was supposed to help bring the apocalypse about, and instead of being on Heaven’s side, he chose humans. ( _”Just like his parents”,_ there are whispers. _“We never should have trusted someone who came from under their hands.”_ )

They feel it when his grace is torn from the heavenly host. They hold each other, and the athoms around them shake so strongly that all the shelves in Aziraphale's bookstore topple. ( _a wave of love so strong it nearly knocks Aziraphale off his feet._ Not for Castiel. But for him. All this time, for him.)

Aziraphale's head pounds with the volume of Castiel's scream, the last thing he would ever broadcast to the angel radio.

When it quiets down, Castiel is just like Crowley.

(After all, he has always been their son.)

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable version here: https://littlenerdyemo.tumblr.com/post/625986357408546816/on-the-fifth-day-aziraphale-and-crowley-raise-cas  
> Small reminder that comments>kudos!  
> If this fic gets enough attention I might write a second part:)  
> Y'all it is OFFICIAL! A second part is in the works and should be up within the week!


End file.
